dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fall Event 2018
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect star dust and trade them at The Astral Spire to receive rewards. Star dust needed to be collected and traded at the Astral Spire. Each reward required a certain amount of star dust to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more star dust than required to obtain their next reward the remaining star dusts was accumulated in the star dust storage meter for the next reward. The star dust storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Star Fall Event? StarFall2018HelpMenu.png|Help Menu Part 1 StarFall2018HelpMenu2.png|Help Menu Part 2 StarFall2018PlayingDuring.png|Playing during Star Fall StarFall2018PrizeTiers.png|Prize Tiers StarFall2018EarningStarDust.png|Earning Star Dust StarFall2018BuyingStarDust.png|Buying Star Dust StarFall2018ClaimingPrizes.png|Claiming Prizes StarFall2018ExtraStarDust.png|Extra Star Dust StarFall2018UnusedStarDust.png|Unused Star Dust StarFall2018CompletingStarFall.png|Completing Star Fall 's objective was to collect star dust. helped build on the Star Fall Island Cluster where the Star Fall Monument, Twilight Tower, Meridiem Habitat, Weather Station, and the Duskfall Edifice were located. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial Starfall2018WelcomeTutorialMessage.png|Tutorial Part One Starfall2018WelcomeTutorialMessage2.png|Tutorial Part Two StarFall2018TutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part Three StarFall2018TutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part Four StarFall2018HelpMenu.png|Star Fall Help Menu StarFall2018HelpMenu2.png|Star Fall Help Menu CompletingStarFall2018Tutorial.png|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 500 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial showed up in your park, you were guided to click on the Astral Spire, then you were guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, however you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion When enough star dust were collected, they were to be used at the Astral Spire for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in whichever order they wished. Max Star Dust *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial did not count toward your max daily star dust. *Buying star dust did not count toward your daily star dust limit. *The daily star dust limit was 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. Hidden Stardust Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-StarFall2018-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-StarFall2018-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-StarFall2018-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-StarFall2018-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-StarFall2018-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-StarFall2018-Part6.png|Part 6 Gallery Notes *The began on May 2, 2018 and ended on May 14, 2018. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in star dust at the Astral Spire from May 2, 2018 to May 15, 2018. *On May 3, 2018 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of star dust from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of star dust. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **On May 5, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On May 7, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On May 9, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On May 11, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On May 13, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. *On May 4, 2018, after the completion of the first double star dust promotion, The Astral Spire closed early. **Soon after this, Backflip Studios gave players 1,000 as part of an apology. Category:Events